


Communication

by skytroops



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, OC Speaks With Thick Glaswegian Accent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Character In Gay Romantic Relationship, sparky gets off his arse and tries to write some ghey shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytroops/pseuds/skytroops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good relationship requires good communication and bad jokes.</p><p>Drabbles centred around random conversations between two small gays.<br/>Rated teen for possible future update themes and parts are roughly between 200 - 1500 words each!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crush

**Author's Note:**

> [ time stamp; takes place after An Epic Defence Force! ]

”Hey, you okay?”

Skye almost let out a surprised yelp at the sudden question. He turned to give Ash a nervous look. “H-huh?”

Ash returned it with a concerned look. “I asked if you were okay, I noticed you were pulling a face.”

Skye shuffled awkwardly in place, feeling his heart quicken. “Ah looked weird?”

The younger boy shook his head. “Not weird, just off.” He brought up a hand, pointing to his nose. “Your nose was doing that scrunch thing.”

Skye drew his knees up close to him, looking away. “Oh,” his face just had to betray him like that, didn’t it?

“So, what’s up?” Skye didn’t answer, leaving Ash to give him a hard encouraging pat on the shoulder. “Come on, you can tell your old pal, Ash~!”

Skye tensed, his face turning a deep shade of red. “U-uh,”

Ash leaned closer, prompting him to answer.

Skye nervously gulped as he tried to get the words out. “a-ah ‘hink ah might really like somewan ah know…”

“Like someone?” Ash echoed, raising an eyebrow. “That’s good! That means you can make a new fri-”

“Naw, dat’s no wit ah mean!” Skye barked, nearly causing Ash to bite his tongue.The brunet’s face somehow managed to turn a darker shade of red and he had to take a steadying breath before he could continue. “A-ah mean- _like_ like, yanno. . ?”

“Huh?” Ash’s eyes widened as he realized what Skye meant. “Oh! Uh…” He reached behind his head to rub at his neck.

Skye squeaked on. “B-bit, ah dunno wit tae dae ‘r if ah-” he stared at his feet. “if ah’m good enough fur dem.”

The trainer sitting beside him sighed. “Well, Skye, I’m sure you’re more than good enough for them, whoever they are!”

“Yae really ‘hink so?” Skye asked meekly, trying his best not to chance a glance at the big goofy smile he knew was on Ash’s face. Was he good enough for that smile?

Ash nodded. “Yeah! I think you’re great and I’m sure they think you’re great too!”

Skye could’ve sworn that his heart had just leapt into his throat. _Yae ‘hink ah’m great?_ He tried to hold back a giddy smile, but he failed. Ash noticed.

“See?!” He exclaimed, reaching up to give Skye’s messy hair a playful ruffle. “You’ve got nothin’ to worry about!”

Keeping the smile on his face, the breeder forced out a chuckle. “A-ah guess so, eh heh!” _Och, Ash, if yae only knew we irnae talkin’ aboot somewan else here. We’re talkin’ aboot you._

“Good! You make sure that you show them just how strong you are and you’ll do just fine, okay?”

“Y-yeah, awright…” Skye shakily said, ending their awkward conversation. The two teenagers sat there on the grass, both now unsure what to do next.

Skye peeked at Ash from under his fringe, still feeling his face burn. Show them how strong you are.

Could he…pull himself together and tell him? Right now? Just like that? This could be a good chance to do it, now that it was still in the air. Romance wasn’t either of their strong suit, especially in Ash’s case, so it would be very hard to return to the subject.

_Show ‘im yir strong,_

“A-ash?”

_yae’ll be fine._

“Yeah?”

Skye slowly turned himself around to face the boy of his affections directly, this throat becoming dry as sand. He was close to faltering, but he pressed on, gazing into oblivious chocolate brown eyes.

“A-ah-”

“Skye! Pallet boy!”

Skye barely managed to hold in a shocked shriek at the abrupt interruption.

His mother’s Chatot, Chatterbox, flew around in a circle above their heads. “Brawk! Momma said time for dinner! Time for dinner!”

Ash jumped to his feet. “Yes! Oh man, great timing! I’m staving!” He waved up towards Chatterbox. “Tell Mrs Hunter that we’re coming!”

The parrot-like Pokémon cawed in reply, then fluttered off in the direction towards the homestead.

Ash was about ready to bound after him, but he stopped himself when he realized that Skye hadn’t budged. “Aren’t you comin’?”

Skye stared at him, completely at a loss for words. But, he wanted to-! He was going to-!

He couldn’t do it now.

“U-uh, jist gimme a wee bit, ah’m right behind yae, a-awright?” He heard himself say.

Ash stood there, almost making Skye believe that he knew that what he was about to say was important. Instead, he simply bobbed his head and grinned. “Okay! I need to go find Pikachu anyway! See ya there?”

The brunet nodded, and Ash happily and eagerly ran off to the promised supper. Skye watched him go, feeling utterly defeated. He wanted to cry out after him, to tell him that-! That-!!

_Yir da wan ah like,_

That was what he had wanted to say. That was all he wanted. But, he couldn’t have that, could he? Of course, he couldn’t. Why would he deserve something as something as big as a crush possibly returning his feelings?

Yeah, he didn’t deserve that. Chatterbox’s interruption was more than enough evidence for that.

Skye’s green eyes stung, then started to water. He tried to wipe at them in frustration.

Ash didn’t notice.


	2. names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ time stamp; takes place after All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! ]

"Yanno, Skye." Ash said through his mouthful of his ham sandwich. "I've been meaning to ask ya somethin'."

Skye held his breath, quickly taking a swig of his water. "A-aye? Wit?" In his lap, Pika cracked open an eye to watch the two boys curiously.

Ash took a moment to chew and swallow his food before asking. "Why do you like Electric types so much? Wouldn't you want to train Flying types instead?" He pointedly cast a look at the curled up Pikachu lying on Skye's crossed legs.

Skye's shoulders sagged and his nose wrinkled. Oh, like he's never heard that question before. The curse of having a nature-based name. He made a show of frowning at the other. Pika closed her eye, losing interest.

"Wit aboot you, _Ash_?" He put emphasis on the trainer's name as he placed his water down. "Where's aw yir Fire types, _Ash_?" He felt Pika giggle against his thigh.

Ash looked somewhat taken aback, but he frowned back at Skye. "H-hey-! Electricity can make ash!" He retaliated weakly. ". . .if it sets fire to something."

Skye straightened his back, beginning to feel smug. "Bit, where does natural electricity come fae? Dat isnae fae a Pokémon."

Ash pursed a lip in thought. "Uhh, from thunderstorms?" He asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

A devious grin started to appear on the breeder's face. He leaned forward, placing his elbow on his leg and resting his chin into his upturned hand. "'nn where, exactly, day dhose thundastorms come fae?"

The noiret finished his sandwich to nod upwards. "Up there?"

"Up where?"

"Up in the sk- oh."

Skye's grin grew into a toothy cheshire-like smile. _Goat 'im._

Ash brought up his hand in front of him in defeat. "Okay, you got me there."

Skye sat back up, giving Ash an odd gesture that involved placing his left hand into his right arm's wagina and lifting his right forearm in Ash's direction. "Git it right up yae, Ketchum."

". . .you've been asked that a lot, huh."

"Mare den yae 'hink, dude." Skye said flatly, picking up his water to take another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye may or may not have just told Ash to get a dick up his ass because he asked him why he wasn't a traditionalist type trainer. Glaswegian people sure know how to show affection, huh.


	3. injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ time stamp; takes place after The Lonely Snover! ]

Skye shouldered the front door to his family's house, dragging a somewhat non-compliant Ash with him by the front of his jacket. Skye's Pupitar followed close behind, seemingly making sure Ash kept up with her trainer.

"Platinum. Disinfectant." Skye ordered in a huff.

The dual type Pokémon sharply changed direction and shot up the stairs just down the hall, leaving Skye to pull Ash through the house and into the dining room. He pulled out a chair from the dining table, then he shoved Ash into it.

"Jeez, Skye," Ash grunted. "you didn't need to drag me like that."

Skye stood over him with his eyebrows knitted and his hands firmly on his hips. "Aye right," he hissed. "like yae wid've came willin' tae gittin' yir wounds clent."

"They're not wounds," Ash tried to argue. "they're just. . .scratches."

"Uh huh, sure," the breeder rolled his green eyes. "'n deez-" he flashed the back of his right hand, showing the several claw scored scars that were embedded there, to Ash. "wir jist scratches tae?"

Ash flinched away from the scars, his expression turning very apologetic and awkward.

Feeling that his friend was thoroughly scolded, Skye walked past him to get into the kitchen. He grabbed a clean towel and a plastic basin. He filled the basin with lukewarm water before he came back, setting the items on the table.

He grunted for Ash to give up his arm. Ash slowly obeyed, the corner of his mouth being a tell tale sign that it hurt to move it. With a trained gentleness, Skye grasped the arm to give it a better look over.

Two long scratches ran from just above Ash's left elbow to somewhere under his jacket sleeve, possibly even further up. The sleeve was torn and had started to turn pink with blood.

"Fae wit ah cin tell," Skye said slowly. "yae won't scar, bit yae betta take aff yir jayket so ah cin git tae it."

"Aw man. . ." Ash groaned as Skye pulled out a chair for himself and sat in it, facing his patient.

As Ash unzipped his jacket to take it off, Platinum floated into the room with a bottle of disinfectant and several cotton swabs balanced on her head. "Pupitar!"

The breeder reached up and gratefully took the medical supplies. He was about ready to give his Pokémon his thanks and to tell her that she could leave them to it when he inhaled sharply. "Och, naw! Ah furgoat. We need gauze. Cin yae git me some fur me, girl?"

Platinum silently studied Skye's face, then Ash's injuries. She bowed her body forward and left the room without a sound.

"Thanks, Platinum!" Ash called after the Hard Shell Pokémon. He smiled at Skye. "She's a great Pokémon."

"Ah know," Skye agreed, swapping the cotton swabs and bottle for the hand towel. "right, cin yae roll up yir shirt sleeve fur us?"

Ash continued to follow Skye's direction, but he threw him a playful smirk. "Since when were you a Nurse Joy?"

"Shush yir face," Skye huffed, soaking the towel and wringing it out. "dae as yir telt."

"Yes, Mom." Ash snickered, revealing his scratches to the older male.

Rather than give Ash a sour look, Skye brought the damp towel against the slashes. He pushed the raising anxiety down so that he could concentrate on the job at hand. If this was any other situation, that tiny jab would've sent him into a panic attack.

Ash's whole body went rigid and he hissed through his teeth. "Ow. . ."

"It'll git worse," Skye warned him, nodding towards the disinfectant before he started to clean the scratches to the best of his ability. He side glanced at Ash's jacket on the table. "dat's gonnae need a wahsh tae. 'N a sewin' kit."

Ash perked up. "You can sew too?"

Skye shook his head no. "Naw, bit ma Dad cin. He cin dae it fur yae when he comes back fae New Bark Toon later da night.

"Thanks,"

"Hmm,"

Platinum returned with a fresh roll of gauze perched on top of one of her head spikes. Skye thanks his Pokémon and he finally relieved her so that she could return to her own business outside.

Sure that Ash's injuries were clean and dry, Skye replaced the stained towel with a disinfectant soaked cotton swab. Ash nearly hit the ceiling.

" **Oww!!** Skye, that seriously stings!" He yelped, wriggling away from Skye in his seat.

"Well, if yae jist hawd still, it widnae hurt so much, ya big baby!"

Ash scowled at the brunet, but he begrudgingly turned away to glare at an older picture of Skye's parents on the wall.

Skye cracked his neck and he carried on saving Ash from any potential future infection before he talked again.

"Yir a stupit bugger, dat's wit yae ir."

Ash wryly considered him with a hard frown set in place. "Why's that?"

Skye lifted his gaze from his work to Ash's face. "Becuz yae thought it wiz a good idea tae git in da way between me 'n an angry Zangoose's claws."

"You were gonna get hurt!" Ash countered.

"So?" Skye asked half-heartedly. "Dey wir jist bein' impatient oon waitin' fur der food. Some Pokémon ir like dat. It happens."

Ash stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "That doesn't mean that it was okay for it to attack."

Skye shrugged, looking back down to Ash's arm to dab some disinfectant into a partially rough looking spot. "Dey wir probably jist recently caught 'n didnae know how tae react tae a person keepin' food away fae dem."

"I guess," Ash slumped in his chair with a big heavy sigh. "but, I think that Zangoose should at least apologise for what it did."

Skye decided to return to their previous subject rather than stay on the subject of the Zangoose. "Why dae yae awways hiftae jump intae 'hings 'n git yirsel' hurt anyway?"

The trainer flexed his left hand several times, balling it into a fist, then relaxing it. "I dunno. It's just in my nature, I suppose!"

Skye slowly shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Stupit bugger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, we've caught up to how much I have written, so don't expect this many updates in a single night, like ever again, kek. I hope to get another one or two done this week, so look forward to it!


	4. nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ time stamp; takes place after BW050 - Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! ]
> 
> warning; mention of depression

Looking for Skye was always a challenge, the ranch was so big that it usually took nearly half an hour to find him. Not like he minded too much, it made finding Skye all the more sweeter.

He saw Platinum, lying on her stomach under a tree up a small incline overlooking the ranch with a familiar figure slumped against her ridged side.

Ash excitedly quickened his step, more than ready to throw himself at the other with reckless abandon after being separated for so long. He almost did just that until he saw that Skye’s face was flat against his Pokémon’s side.

Ash glanced at Pikachu, not sure how to proceed. He wasn’t expecting Skye was going to be having one of his bad days during his visit, but he supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised. It’s what happened when you’ve got what Skye’s got. You never knew what was going to be a good day or bad day when you got up in the morning.

“I guess we should skip the play-fight and get straight to having some lunch,” Ash suggested gently as he finally reached the obviously moping breeder.

“Don’t interrupt ma existential crisis, dude.” Skye said flatly, his face still pressed into Platinum’s side.

Ash frowned before he looked to Platinum for assistance. Platinum stared back. To the average person, it looked as if the Tyranitar was completely unmoved by her trainer’s dark mood, but Ash could see her eyes were brimming with concern.

The trainer settled himself beside Skye with Pikachu sitting himself in his lap before he spoke again. “But, Skye- that’s my practically my job!” He chuckled, but it fell a little flat when Skye didn’t respond.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Alright, so. How about you tell me what’s got you down? You know you can tell me!”

It took a moment before Skye answered. “…why dae we even exist?”

“What do you mean?” Ash asked slowly, unsure where Skye was going with this.

“Why dae we, as a species, exist?” The brunet continued, lifting his face away from Platinum’s side. “Wit did Arceus even hiv in mind fur us? Wir we meant tae takeova da world ‘n put every uhduh Pokémon in baws 'r wit?”

Ash and Pikachu blinked in confusion. That…was all pretty heavy stuff to be thinking about. Is this what he meant when he said he was having an existential crisis?

“Uhh,”

“Wit wid happen if ah jist popped oot eh existence right dis instant?” Skye went on, pressing his face into Platinum’s side again. “Wit wid happen tae da world? Nothin’! In da grand scheme eh 'hings, ah’m as meanin'ful as a grain eh sand.”

The breeder turned his head so that he could finally look at Ash. “…no like ah cin say da same 'hing aboot you.”

Ash awkwardly laughed.


	5. strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ time stamp; set between XY38 - Forging Forest Friendships! and XY39 - Summer of Discovery! ]
> 
> art by yours truly!

"Danks fur keepin' Lime still while ah gave her 'er medication." Skye wiped his hands on his grass-stained overalls. "Moon is usually da wan tae help me wae da problematic wans."

"It's not a problem," Ash smiled wearily. "I never thought Manectric could be so strong. We both got thrown around like we were Pokédolls."

Skye rolled his shoulders absent-mindedly. "'N dat's why yae never underestimate a pregnant Pokémon. Dey might seen vulnerable becuz dey're wae child, bit yae couldnae be mare further fae da truth! Hormones 'n deep rooted maternal instincts does dat."

He looked up at the sun. "Yae know, ah 'hink it's aboot break time."

Ash pumped his fists into the air. "Yes! Break time!"

Skye rolled his eyes. "Och, shush. Yir actin' as if we've hid a lot tae dae taday."

"What?! We _did_ do a lot!" Ash jumped in front of him, beginning to walk backwards so that he could keep facing his boyfriend. "We checked all the eggs in that egg house, made sure all of the nest minders had everything they needed, helped a Mareep give _birth-_ and just about twenty other chores!"

"Ah 'hink yir bein' a wee bit ovah dramatic der, dude." Skye snorted through his nose as he reached out to turn Ash the right way around. "Ah wiz jokin'. Ah know it's a lot fur you becuz yir no used tae daein' dis sort eh stuff every single day like ah dae. Yir used tae daein' a whole lot eh walkin', battlin' 'n blastin' aff Team Rocket."

Ash blinked, righting himself as Skye quickened his step. "I guess you're right."

"Come oon, let's go sit doon fur a bit." Skye walked over to the closest tree and sat down. He reached out an arm in invitation to cuddle.

Ash smiled, quickly catching up to sit himself between the breeder's legs and lean against him. Skye stiffened at the contact, but relaxed after a heartbeat.

"You okay?" He asked gently, preparing to move himself away if Skye was too uncomfortable. He knew that Skye hated having his chest touched, thanks to his fear of being found out as transgender, but after his surgery, he had been trying his best to not freak out whenever someone did just that.

"A-aye, ah'm awright." Skye said, his voice slightly strained.

Before Ash could decide if he should get up or not, the brunet wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. The strength behind the hug made Ash's face heat up.

Oh man. . .he had forgotten just how solid Skye's arms were. With that soft round face and novelty accent, it was easy to overlook that Skye had a decade of hard work built up in his upper body. It was no wonder that Ash always lost their play wrestling matches.

Alright, if Skye wasn't going to let him move, he was quite happy to sit there and stay put. Though, he wasn't sure if he even could. His head was swimming from Skye's strong hold on him and the warm breath against the nape of his neck. He gulped audibly.

"Uh, yae okay?" Skye asked awkwardly. "D-dis isnae botherin' yae, is it?"

"N-nope!" Ash suddenly yelped, face burning. He paused, then purposely tilted his head back to rest it on Skye's shoulder so that Skye didn't question him further. "I just forgot how strong you were. You hug like an Ursaring."

The breeder sighed with relief. "Awh." He cooed, tightening his grip as he nuzzled into Ash's hair. "It's no like yae don't hug da same way, dude."

Ash felt ready to explode. He breathed in deeply, realizing that he had put himself in this position and that he needed to calm down and enjoy himself while things lasted. He didn't know the next time they'd be able to do this sort of thing together.

He attempted to suck it up by turning his head to return the nuzzle. "You got me there."

Skye reached up to gently pluck a blade of grass that was stuck in Ash's unruly black hair. "Yir a mess," he chuckled lightly. "yae cannae go back tae yir pals aw covered in gress 'n dirt."

Ash looked at Skye's face to see the bridge of his nose was covered in dirt. He huffed, licked his thumb and wiped some of it off. "Says you!"

"Ah'm at hame!" Skye exclaimed, jokingly serious. "Ah cin be as dirty as ah want!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that this isn't too confusing for any newcomers.
> 
> The premise of these are just various conversations, mostly short ones, between Ash and Skye from different times and in different situations. These are, more or less, warm ups 
> 
> I won't be going to depth with Skye, as I have reintroduced him on different sites and I can't be arsed with doing it all over again while trying to have fun.
> 
> So, hopefully you can be properly introduced to him through my writing!


End file.
